With the growing demand on wireless services bandwidths of systems are increased, for example, using carrier aggregation. Performance of cellular Radio Frequency (RF) receivers, and in particular their Signal-to-Noise-and-Distortion Ratio (SNDR, performance metric), can be significantly degraded in case of carrier aggregation receive scenarios, in which the receiver operates using several frequency synthesizers RXLO1, RXLO2, . . . , RXLOx generating distinct local oscillator signals LO1, LO2, . . . , LOx with corresponding frequencies fLO1, fLO2, . . . , fLOx. Due to device nonlinearities and cross-talk between receive paths resulting from unavoidable layout imperfections, Continuous Wave (CW) spurious signals having tones at h1*fLO1+h2*fLO2+ . . . +hx*fLOx frequencies (h1, h2, . . . , hx are integer numbers) appear at various nodes of the receive circuit. CW spurs appearing in BaseBand blocks may directly affect received signal quality if their frequency falls into the BB/Intermediate Frequency (IF) bandwidth of the wanted signal. In contrast, CW spurs present in LO paths may cause down-conversion of unwanted and possibly modulated signals appearing at the RF input of the receiver.